Soldier Surprise
by Twilightluver521711
Summary: TOOK FIRST  1ST  PLACE IN MOST EMOTIONAL FOR THE TWILIGHT WRITING CONTEST! Edward is a Solider in another country, and can't make it for Valentines Day. Bella is Crushed...until Edward Decides to surprise her.


**Soldier Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary:<span>**** Edward comes home from the military to give Bella a Valentines Day surprise! FOR THE WINTER HAPPENINGS OR VALENTINES DAY WRITING CONTEST! ENJOY.**

**Author's Note:**** I'm going to try update shorter chapters, but update a LOT!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight, or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

**Soldier Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V<strong>

I ran my fingers over the glass a couple of more times as I let a few tears fall. The picture was of Edward, and I on our wedding day six years ago. I was eighteen when we got married, and Edward had just turned twenty. I remember every single detail, and minute of that wedding. Starting from the cake flavor, down to how many people showed up. It was that one-day that every girl dreams about. The bond that assures you that you're forever and ever. Together all day, everyday.

I just wish it were like that for Edward, and I.

It's not like we're divorced, or constantly fighting. It's just that Edward's a soldier in the military, and constantly leaving. It's not like I'm sad that he's out there fighting for our country. I just wish I could see him more often. He's been in a few brutal accidents, and has been sent home a couple times. But I just wish one day it was to stay. But it was never enough.

Edward told me that once he's twenty-seven years old, that he's retiring due to medical conditions, and injuries. I was quite happy, but upset at the same time. I got to see him everyday, but that's in a year. Who knows what is going to happen in a year.

I sighed as I set the picture back down on the nightstand next to the bed, and wiped the tears away from my face. I sniffled as I lay down on the bed, and got under the covers. I was already in my pajamas.

I rolled on my side, and stared at the picture. It made me feel complete when Edward was gone. Like he was right there next to me. I smiled, and brought my hand up to the glass once more before tracing his features through the glass.

"I miss you Edward." I whispered as the tears came again. I let out a shaky breath and let a few tears fall.

"Please come home soon, and safely. I need you here Edward. _We _need you here." I whispered as I brought my other hand down to rub my belly gently. I let out a sob.

"I promise I'll explain it all to you in June." I whispered before I brought my shaking hand up to my lips, and kissed the tips. I then brought my fingers to the picture frame, and set them gently on Edward's lips.

"I love you Edward. Please come home soon." I whispered before pulled the string on the lap, making the room a full, and uttered darkness.

And just like every other night, I cried myself to sleep…thinking of_ Edward. _

E.c.E.c.E.c.E.c

I woke up early in the morning with the sun gently blinding me through the blinds. My face scrunched up, as I covered my eyes. I sat up quickly as I pulled my hair from my face.

I took a deep breath before looking over at the picture frame on the nightstand. I smiled.

"Good morning Edward." I whispered as I kissed my fingertips, and placed them on Edward's lips once again. I stared at the picture for a second before I stood from my bed. I yawned as I ran my fingers over the small bump that is my stomach. A small smile appeared on my lips as I walked into the kitchen.

My stomached growled loudly, and I laughed.

"A little hungry are we? Well, let's make some breakfast." I told myself as I opened the fridge, and pulled out eggs, and orange juice.

I then pulled out a frying pan, and began cooking the eggs, scrambled.

As I was cooking, I began thinking about random stuff like food, dates, times, and stuff like that.

After the eggs were finished, I grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and piled my food high. I moaned at the smell as I set them on the table, and began pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

I then sat at the table, and began digging in. I moaned loudly as the cheesy goodness melting in my mouth.

Halfway through my breakfast, the phone began ringing. My eyes grew wide as I quickly jumped from my chair, and ran to answer it. I always get crazy answering the phone.

"Hello, Bella Cullen Speaking." I answer politely. Bella Cullen, I loved the sound of that.

"Bella?" a velvet voice whispered, and I gasped as my eyes welled up in tears.

"E-e-Edward?" I whispered kindly, and sadly. Waiting for an answer.

"Bella? Yeah it's me. Fuck baby. I've missed you so much." He replied, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I sniffled.

"I've missed you too. " I told him honestly, as I let a few tears fall.

"God Bella, it's so good to tear your voice." I could hear his voice crack as he spoke. The tears were now falling hard.

"God Edward. I've missed you so much." I sniffled into the phone.

"God Bella. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." I could tell he was on the verge of tears as well, but he hides it well.

"I'm fine Edward. Just…_happy_ tears. That's all." I explained, and he sighed into the phone.

"Fuck Bella. I miss you so much." He whispered, and now I knew he was crying.

"I-I know Edward. I miss you too." I told him.

"Yeah? God I can't wait to see you baby." I could tell he was smiling, and I laughed.

"Valentines day." I said with a smile, as I heard Edward stop breathing. I froze.

"_Fuck."_ He whispered, and I got scared.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically.

"I thought I told you…_Bella. _We've lost too many men, I can't make it Valentines Day." He explained, and I broke down.

"No. No. _No Edward. _You promised!" I screamed into the phone, and I heard Edward sniffle.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry." He apologized, and I took a deep breath.

"You know _Edward. _ You're sorry when you miss my birthday because you have training. You're sorry when you forget our anniversary because you're in Iraq. But you're not sorry when you miss the last chance we might have together because too many fucking men were idiots and got themselves killed!" I screamed, and I heard Edward let out a sob.

"Fuck Bella. I'm so sorry. If I could be there I would. I love you," He explained, and I shook my head.

"No Edward. You don't. You _love me?_ Then be here, in Forks on February 14th." I yelled, and Edward sniffled.

"I can't do that." he whispered.

"You know Edward. This just ruins everything! I already planned Valentines Day perfectly, and you just go cancel?" I asked him.

"You did?" he whispered, and I sobbed.

"Yes Edward. Okay? I planned it perfectly, and now it's all ruined." I whispered.

"Bella I had no idea…" he trailed on, and I frowned.

"You know Edward. I love you, but I can't deal with all this stress right now. I have problems of my own. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I whispered before hanging up on Edward without hearing his response.

_There goes our perfect day down the drain. _

I screamed as I grabbed my hair tightly, and leaned against the wall and slide down it where I was sitting on the floor.

I began quietly sobbing.

_Why?_ Why Edward? Why did you have to be such a _good _person?

E.c.E.c.E.c.E.c

Weeks have passed by, and it's currently February 3rd. Edward hasn't tried calling, and I feel terrible. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I was just confused, and angry. _Fuck,_ I'm a horrible person.

I was currently on my way to the doctor's office for an ultrasound. I was currently twelve weeks along, and the baby was as healthy as ever.

I soon pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I took a deep breath as I parked in one of the handy capped parking spaces. Yes, being as big as a whale is considered handy capped.

I then grabbed my purse, and headed into the hospital. I quickly signed in, and waited in the waiting room where I saw many other pregnant women. I frowned as I saw their husbands holding their hands, and comforting them. _Wish Edward could do that._

"Bella Swan." A nurse called out, and I stood up at quickly as possible.

"That's me." I told her as I followed her into my usual room.

"The doctor will be here shortly, just lay down, and make yourself comfortable." She explained, and I nodded. I set my purse down, and hopped up on the bed covered with paper. The doctor came in soon after that.

"There she is. How are you today Bella?" Dr. Black asked sweetly, and I smiled.

"Just peachy." I replied sarcastically, and he chuckled.

"Well, turn that frown upside down." He told me, and I laughed. He smiled at me as I lifted my shirt where it exposed my stomach. Dr. Black then grabbed the tube of jelly, and squirted some on my belly. I gasped at the coldness. Dr. Black chuckled as he placed the X-ray on my stomach.

The picture then popped up on the screen, and tears welled up in my eyes.

There it was. A baby. _My _baby. _Edward's _baby. _Our _baby.

I looked at Dr. Black, and he frowned. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically, and Dr. Black looked at me.

"It just seems that…. you're child has three arms." He explained, and I quickly looked at the screen, and gasped.

There it was. One, two, three arms. This can't be happening!

"W-what? How is that possible?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But I'll run some tests, and get back to you soon." he told me, and I relaxed as he left the room.

E.c.E.c.E.c.E.c

Dr. Black soon came back into the room, and I sat up straight. He was smiling big, and I got confused.

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen. You're a proud mother or twins." He said excitingly, and my eyes grew wide. _Twins?_

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yes, twins. It seems that baby B is right behind baby A. causing it to look like Baby A has three arms, but that's certainly not that case. " He explained, and I nodded. _Twins?_

"Twins." I whispered, and tears welled up in my eyes once more.

"Twins!" I shouted, and he laughed.

I can't believe it. I'm a mother of twin babies. Twin _Edwards. _

E.c.E.c.E.c.E.c

It was currently February 14th. Valentines day. And it couldn't get any worst. I'm alone, pregnant with twins. And worst of all, my husband is out there, who knows where getting himself killed!

I immediately got angry at the fact that Edward had ruined this day for me, and worst of all, he didn't even bother calling!

I stomped around my bedroom with my hands balled into fists. I gritted my teeth as I look at our wedding picture on the nightstand. I growled as I grabbed the picture and threw it across the rooms, causing the glass to shatter.

I froze. _What have I done?_

I ran over to the other side of the room, and grabbed the remains of the picture. The glass was broken, but the picture was still perfect. I then broke down. I grabbed my hair, and sobbed out loud to myself on the floor.

_Ring._

I flinched as I looked at the phone of the desk by the bedroom door. I stared at it for a minute, letting it ring before I stood from where I was sitting, and walked towards it. I slowly picked up the phone, and whispered a hello.

"H-hello?" I sniffled, as I wiped the tears away.

"Bella?" a high voice asked, and I sighed. _Alice._

"Hey Alice." I whispered.

"Bella, I know you'll hate me for asking, but please go out with us girls tonight." She begged, and I groaned.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't." I told her and she groaned.

"Bella_" _she trailed on, and I groaned.

"Fine." I mumbled, and she squealed.

"Great, wear something nice. I'll send a car over to get you," she explained, and I shook my head.

"Alice! It's fine. I'll drive." I explained, and she growled.

"Isabella! I already called. Get dressed." She demanded before hanging up. I growled. _Stupid Alice. _

I sighed as I walked over to my closet to find something nice. Everything was rather too small, big, old, or ugly. That is…until I found _it. _

The dark blue Barbican Dress Edward had bought me years ago, but never gotten a chance to wear. Now I have an excuse too.

I smiled as I grabbed it from its hanger, and looked at it. Perfect. I then found a matching pair of blue Miu Miu Strappy Sandal high heels. I smiled big as I walked over to my bed, and got undressed, leaving me in a black-laced bra, and matching panties.

I then stepped into the dress, and pulled it on. It barely fit over my pregnant belly but I still wore it.

After the dress was on I put on my heels, and stood up. I had gotten better walking in heels since Alice forced me to wear them so often.

I then combed my hair, and began curling it. Afterwards, I pulled it into a ponytail. Perfect.

I didn't wear makeup. I didn't need it, I was married.

I then shoved money, credit cards, ID, and keys into my tan handbag. I sighed as I walked into the living room, and began watching TV. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hope your ready. Cars outside." She told me and hung up. I laughed as I walked outside, and saw a long black limbo. Alice went overboard. _Once again. _

I walked up to it, and the limbo driver kindly opened my door. I thanked him, and got inside. Alice wasn't in the car, and I got confused. _Where is she?_

I sighed as I leaned back, giving in. I was too pregnant too care.

I looked out the window as we drove. After about five minute we pulled up to a beach. _What?_

I sat up as the limbo came to a stop. The driver then opened my door once again, and helped me get out of the car. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Why am I here?" I asked, and he motioned him locking his lips and throwing away the key. I frowned.

He pointed me towards the direction of many candles, and rose petals. _Seriously? What's going on?_

I slowly began walking on the dock, following the path of candles.

I soon came to the end of the dock, where I saw a table neatly set up with two plates, and two wine glasses.

I looked up and saw some guy.

"Mrs. Cullen. Nice to see you." he told me as he grabbed my hand and kissed my hand. I blushed, and nodded with a smile.

"What is this?" I asked, and he shook his head as he motioned me to sit down. I sighed in defeat as he pulled out my chair, letting me sit down. I smiled, and thanked him.

"A little music?" he asked before clapping his hands together. I then heard Debussy play, and tears came to my eyes. It's that song. _Our song. _

"Seriously? What is this?" I began to get angry. I then heard footsteps coming from the dock, and I looked to see who it was, and gasped. _Edward._

He was wearing a black tux. His hair was shorter, but still messy as usual. He was holding a single red rose. Tears welled up in my eyes as Edward approached.

I stood from my chair, and walked towards him slowly. His eyes snapped to my stomach, and went wide. I gulped.

"E-Edward?" I asked, and he smiled sadly.

"Bells?" he whispered, and my eyes went wide. _It really was him._

I quickly ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. I then let the tears fall freely.

"Bella." he whispered as I heard him take a deep breath. I sobbed.

"Edward." I sobbed as I gripped his hair tightly. We soon pulled back, and stared at each other for a minute or so. He then look at m stomach, and frowned.

"You're…y-you're pregnant?" he whispered looked at me. I looked down at my belly, and smiled.

"Yes Edward. I'm pregnant with you're babies." I told him quietly, and he stood there.

"_Babies_?" he asked, and I nodded smiling big.

'Yes Edward. Twins." I told him, and he looked me in the eyes for a second. I panicked.

"Oh, please don't be mad I didn't tell you. I was planning too, but didn't want to tell you over the phone and-" I felt something soft against my lips. I soon realized it was his lips against him. I kissed him back with much passion. My fingers gripped his hair tightly as he pulled me closer to him. I moaned in his mouth as we came apart for air.

"I missed you," he whispered as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. I gave him a wobbly smile.

"I missed you too." I whispered because letting out a sob. He opened his eyes, letting a tear fall. I quickly wiped it away.

"Edward? What are you d-doing here? I thought you couldn't come home." I asked quickly, and he took a deep breath.

"About that Bella. I'm sorry for canceling. I could have come home, but I figured that since I haven't seen you in such a long time I wanted to surprise you. Then I heard how upset you were over the phone, and…it killed me Bella. I never want to cause you any pain, and I did. I'm so sorry baby." He whispered, and sniffled.

"Thank you." I whispered, and he smiled before giving me a small kiss on the lips.

We then pulled apart, and he looked at my belly. I giggled.

"Here." I said grabbing his hand, and placing it on my stomach. His eyes, and smile grew wide. He looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Did you feel that? They kicked! They kicked my hand!" he said excitingly. I laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah. They've missed their daddy." I told him sweetly, and he smiled as he got down on his knees.

"Hey babies. It's daddy. I'm sorry for not being there to help you're mommy with being pregnant and everything, but it's hard being in the military and all. I'm sorry for not being there, and I hope you'll forgive. I just want you too know that daddy loves you guys. I'll always love you," he whispered, causing me to tear up. He then kissed my belly, and smiled.

"That's so sweet." I whispered, and he smiled as he felt my belly. I smiled big.

He then stood to his feet, and looked me in the eyes.

"And most importantly, I love you." he whispered, and I smiled.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered before he gave me one last enchanting kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my story. Hope you like it. <strong>


End file.
